


broken-hearted blues

by strawbbylino



Series: JATP [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Multi, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reggie is a Good Friend, Reggie's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), a lot of emotions happen, but reggie is build different, eveything is ok in the end, julie is amazing, so is luke and bobby, things are sad before they are happy, warning the guys grew up in a unaccepting time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: - Set after the season one final episode -Reggie should be happy his friends where happy. But he just couldn't be.__________________Reggie feels unwanted and ends up making a deal that changes everything.When Julie and the boys look for him, they find something that, well, changes everything.
Relationships: Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina & Reggie & Willie, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Everyone
Series: JATP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012914
Comments: 37
Kudos: 103





	1. The Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Reggie - Centric story seeing as I love torturing my favourite characters : ) 
> 
> I honestly can't wait for a second season, I'm about ready to march to Netflix and demand one n o w.

Reggie had come to the realization that, well, he isn’t really needed in the band anymore. After that  _ thing _ with Caleb, he and the others had fallen into a routine. Julie and Luke would spend nearly every waking minute they could writing new songs for the band while Alex would disappear for hours on end to hang out with Willie. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was glad for his friends. After, you know,  _ dying  _ and being stuck in a dark room for 25 years, they deserved this. But he would admit that he was feeling a little, and only a little, lonely as of late. 

Lately, the band would only rehearse once, twice a week. At first, everything was all good - they would play the new songs, work out the kinks and prepare for whatever gig Flynn had gotten for them.

Then Nick started to join the rehearsals. Reggie liked Nick - he thought the boy was nice if not a bit odd and sometimes stared a little too much, plus he was a friend of Julie’s and any friend of Julie’s is a friend to Reggie - but there was just something about the boy that felt... _ off _ to Reggie. 

Nick made these comments that clearly were meant to help the band but sometimes Reggie felt like they only made things worse. More often than not, Nick said something that seemingly wiggled into the other’s brains and caused them to start fighting over it. Reggie, never one to enjoy fighting, stayed out of them as often as he could, either poofing away to Flynn (who even though couldn’t see him was an amazing friend to Reggie, the girl was hilarious) or staying quiet as the others hashed it out. 

Nick also enjoyed inserting himself into things. Once, Reggie had been late to rehearsal after taking a walk down by the beach and forgetting the time and Reggie had poofed back into the studio only to see Nick playing  _ his part _ . And the worst part about it? The others looked like they were enjoying it more than they did when Reggie played. 

And that  _ hurt _ . It hurt a lot. He knew he wasn’t the best bass player, but it never seemed to matter before to the boys and Julie. He kept up and that was all that mattered. To see someone easily replace him, taking his spot - it made his chest squeeze and his throat close. 

The sad thing was - he still couldn’t hate Nick. The other boy was just so nice and didn’t deserve Reggie’s petty jealousy. Besides, if playing with Nick made his band happy - his  _ family  _ happy - then who was Reggie to stop it? 

Reggie found himself alone more often than not - hanging out with Flynn just wasn't the same when she couldn't see nor hear him. 

At first, it hurt when no one seemed to notice his growing absences from rehearsal, how he spent more time outside of the studio than in it. Eventually, though, Reggie got used to it and the pain seemed manageable. Never fading but never getting worse. 

Then Luke forgot to put a bass line in the new songs - and Alex forgot to let Reggie know the next gig and Julie forgot Reggie had ADHD and yelled at him about not being able to focus. 

Eventually, it felt like his mere presence made them all mad, uncomfortable even. And Reggie, who hated making people upset, who avoided fighting like it would kill him (he tried not to think that once upon a time, Reggie had been convinced fighting, specifically his parents fighting, would lead to his death) and who always put others before himself because  _ hey who cares what Reggie thinks, he's just stupid and lame and ugly and talentless- _

He didn't want to leave them. They were his family; his safe haven. But maybe, he had to leave them so they could be a family, so they could be safe and happy. Maybe Reggie was holding  _ them _ back. 

Besides, it didn't really matter if he stuck around. The band had made it pretty clear that he wasn't needed anymore - Nick could easily take his place if Luke remembered that the Bass Guitar existed. 

The one thing that really,  _ really _ held him back was Carlos and Ray. The 10 year old had become his little brother in the small span of time they had actually known one another (months of one-sided conversations on Reggies part did not count) while his father had slowly become Reggies own. 

Reggie had never really had a family before the band, he realized long before anyone probably thought he would. His parents...weren't parents. Sure, he had a roof over his head but that was honestly it. Reggie remembered the brief time where his parents  _ actually _ loved one another and loved him, holding onto it dearly - but he knew at the end of the day, he wasn't wanted. He couldn't count on his two hands and feet the amount of times his parents took their anger out on him - whether it be physical or mental or emotional. 

For a long time, Reggie lost hope. Then his parents moved them from Jersey after one teacher looked at his black eye too closely and he met Luke and Alex. 

Luke and Alex, who had become his  _ family _ . Who noticed the bruises, the winces, the broken bones and cared. Who provided him safety and a chance. Who gave him hope and life and showed him there was good in the world.

Reggie had always known he would die young - although he never guessed tainted hotdogs would do him in - but he never expected Julie.

Kind, passionate, sassy Julie who welcomed 3 ghosts into her life with only a little fuss and gave them the chance to live again. Who gave Reggie a family. 

A family Reggie desperately didn't want to lose. 

_ But _ , Reggie thought as he watched from the shadows of the loft as his family laughed and smiled without him,  _ did he ever even have them in the first place? _

Instantly his mind filled with flashes of moments where his friends exchanged annoyed looks at something he said, flashes of anger or disgust in their eyes as they looked at him. 

Maybe, just maybe...this whole time everything had been one sided. Maybe Luke and Alex really only pitied him, like Bobby did. Maybe Carlos really didn't care and only humoured him, Ray silently wishing that Reggie would leave his son and daughter alone. 

Reggie watched as his knuckles turned white as he clutched at the loft railing as if it was his lifeline before squeezing his eyes shut, forcing back burning tears.

Taking a deep breath, he was barely able to poof away from the normally heart-warming scene of his family together and happy as he broke down into sobs. 

Reggie barely noticed as he fell into the sand at the beach outside where his house once was, too busy sobbing his eyes out into his knees. 

He had thought- 

He had thought he  _ finally found his place. _

_ Clearly _ , he thought as he curled into himself more,  _ he was wrong _ . 

Reggie was so lost in his sorrow, he didn't notice as a figure approached him slowly, shoes clacking against the cement walkway. 

"Well well well," Reggie tensed at the voice, "if it isn't Reginald." 

"What do you want?" Reggie asked bluntly, mind exhausted and voice raspy.

Caleb tisked, "Can't a man visit a friend? Especially one that's feeling low." 

Reggie snorted, "How could you tell?" 

Caleb was silent for a second as Reggie got a hold of himself to the best of his ability. "My offer still stands. Join me at the Hollywood Ghost Club -  _ perform _ , live." 

"And what, let you control me?" Reggie scoffed, glaring at the older ghost, "Let you put those -those bands on me again? No thanks." 

"I'll admit. Not my best move." Caleb replied easily, smirking towards the younger boy, "But we all make mistakes." 

"Leave me alone Caleb." 

"Fine, but I will leave you with this warning; it won't get better." Reggie tensed, "You were literally made to perform. If you don't, you'll die. You need me just as much as I need you."

"But the others…" Reggie muttered to himself, shoulders tensing slightly. 

"Have found a new bass player if I've heard correctly." Caleb spoke bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. 

Reggie winced, mind racing. He didn't want to die - but he couldn't perform with out- 

"Do we have a deal, Reginald?" Caleb held out a hand, eyes gleaming, "You join me, perform with me and I'll make sure you don't fade away. I'll make sure you're happy, content. That people see your worth. You won't be spoken over, or yelled at, or talked about as if you aren't in the room. You'll be respected. A equal." 

Reggie couldn't stop himself from listening to Caleb. The man sounded...earnest, as if he  _ actually _ cared for Reggie. Maybe...maybe they had gotten him wrong. Maybe Caleb wasn't a bad guy- 

With a deep breath, Reggie raised his hand. 

Caleb smirked, "You're making an perfect choice, Reginald-" 

"Before we -" Reggie swallowed thickly, "Before we agree on anything, you have to promise you'll leave the rest alone. And I mean everyone - you'll let Willie go, leave Julie and Fynn and Nick and  _ everyone else  _ alone." 

Caleb smirked, laughing silently, "Of course Reginald. You promise to work for me at the club, and I'll release Willie and leave your friends alone." 

Reggie squeezed his eyes shut again briefly. Then, taking another deep breath, he felt something in him settle. 

A brilliant blue light erupted from their conjoined hands as Reggie finally shook Calebs and Reggie found himself in one of the back rooms at the Hollywood Ghost Club. 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! warning !!
> 
> this chapter deals with mentioned homophobia!
> 
> (for those that might not want to read it, it will be in italics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and for all the comments on the last chapter !
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we'll be getting back to Reggie soon!
> 
> \- casey ❤

It was Flynn that first noticed Reggie was missing. After weeks of not being allowed over to Julies after school due to school work and family time, the girl finally was able to see the band rehearse again. 

She sat down in the same chair as she did before, smiled and told them to get on to it. 

So they did - they rehearsed every new song the group had created, jamming out and laughing with one another. Everything was fine, everything was amazing!

Then Flynn asked where Reggie was and everything went downhill from there. 

“Maybe he’s with Carlos,” Alex suggested, his heart feeling like it was twisting in his chest. He pushed the feeling away, swallowing back the panic he felt. Reggie  _ had  _ to be with Carlos - he hung out with the kid constantly! Maybe he just forgot about rehearsal and was sitting in Carlo’s room playing on that Switch thing with him!

But Reggie wasn’t with Carlos. He also wasn’t at the beach or the coffee shop or the school-

_ Reggie was missing. _

“He hasn’t done this before -” Luke muttered, “Normally, he tells one of us where he’s going-”

Nick cleared his throat, looking vaguely uncomfortable, “He, um, hasn’t been to rehearsal in like weeks. I thought you guys noticed since you didn't say anything about me playing his bass…”

“You’re telling me Reggie has been missing for  _ weeks _ and we’re only noticing now?” Alex could feel the panic crawling up his throat now. 

Julie shook her head, “No, that can’t be true. I’m sure he's been at rehearsal and we just...haven't noticed him.” 

Somehow, that was even worse. Alex frantically tried to remember these past weeks, cursing himself when he only remembered hanging out with Willie, seeing Luke and Julie and a flash of plaid that had to be Reggie. 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing. 

Luke spoke up from beside Julie, "That can't be right - he's been there, he has to have been -" 

"He wasn't." Nick said firmly, "I just thought you guys had a fight or something. He looked really put out a lot of the time." 

"We have to find him - " 

Luke was interrupted by the arrival of Willie, who looked both panicked and confused. He visibly relaxed when he spotted Alex, nearly rushing over to the other boy.

"Oh thank goodness -" he said, "you guys will never believe what just happened-” 

Willie stopped short, clearly noticing the tension in the air. He looked at them all, eyes widening slightly before saying, “Ok - what's up?” 

“Reggie’s missing.” Alex finally spoke, voice cracking on Reggie's name. Saying out loud made it real and Alex didn’t want that to be real - Reggie  _ couldn't  _ be missing. Reggie was always the one there, the reliable one you knew had your back. He was the one person Alex trusted so whole-hartley, even more than Luke. Reggie would never judge him on anything - even that really bad haircut he got back in the 7th grade that honestly was the worse mistake he made - bowl cuts were not his thing. 

When Alex - when Alex first realized he was gay, he had never felt more  _ alone.  _ He knew his friends didn't mean anything by the not-so-nice jokes they sometimes said, or how they reacted to some things but Reggie, dear sweet Reggie, always told them to knock it off, no matter how funny the joke seemed. It was almost like he could see how it made Alex feel, even though he never said anything. 

Reggie had been the first person he came out to. Alex could remember it vividly, the memory sticking out to him. 

_ It had been raining. Pouring really.  _

_ Alex had had a horrible day - it was Sunday, meaning that unlike Reggie, Bobby and Luke, Alex had been forced to attend a Church service. Alex always hated it - it wasn't like his parents even cared about the horrible words the Priest was spitting out against ‘sinners’. They treated Church like a social event, trying to pair him up with any girl around his age like it was nothing.  _

_ That day’s service had been particularly gruelling. He had been forced to sit through one of the Priest's more, um, violent sounding services and had managed to avoid his parents' attempts by hiding near the graveyard with a few of the younger kids. He played it off as him playing hide and seek with them when asked, but Alex didn’t realize that this seemed to be the last straw for his parents.  _

_ As soon as he got home, he had been cornered by them both - his mother in tears and father red in anger - and the interrogation began.  _

_ Alex blocked out most of what the fight had been. All he really remembered was the end. Alex ended up running out of the house, his father's yells echoing behind him as he ran out the door.  _

_ ‘I will not let a son of mine be a sinner!’  _

_ He hadn't even noticed he had come to the studio until Reggie suddenly appeared in front of him, his worried face filling his vision.  _

_ “..lex are you ok?” Alex had focused as he listened to Reggie, ringing filling his ears. “Alex?” _

_ Now, Alex wasn’t ashamed to admit he was an emotional person. He wasn’t afraid to cry and seek out comfort - his father hated that about him. According to him, it made him less of a man. But according to Reggie, amazing-sweet-kind Reggie, it meant he was human.  _

_ So Alex wasn’t afraid to finally let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes for hours now finally burst out, fully collapsing forward onto a confused and alarmed Reggie.  _

_ “Alex! Are you ok?” Reggie was frantic, “Alex?” _

_ “I-” Alex couldn’t help the sob that ripped from his throat as he clung harder to the other boy. _

_ Finally, Reggie seemed to understand that Alex was, at least, physically ok. He carefully wrapped his arms around Alex tightly. Reggie had held him that night, being the rock Alex desperately needed at that moment.  _

_ Alex really didn't know if it had been hours or minutes, or even moments by the time he finally was reduced to hiccuping sobs.  _

_ He pulled away from Reggie reluctantly, eyeing the mess that was Reggie's flannel. “...I ruined your flannel.”  _

_ Reggie laughed lightly, waving his hand, “This? Nah, bro, it's all good. This thing has been through far worse things than a little bit of snot.”  _

_ Alex didn't want to meet Reggie's eyes, “I’ll clean it for you, I swear. I know how much it means to you - I’m so sorry-” _

_ “Alex, hey,” Reggie calmly placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders, “It's ok. I promise.” _

_ Alex took a deep breath, silently copying Reggie's breathing as he did so. “Still I’m sorry.”  _

_ “And I promise it's ok,” Reggie said again, biting his lips, “Are you ok though?” _

_ For a second, Alex wanted to insist everything was fine. Then he looked Reggie in the eyes and everything came spilling out.  _

_ “ Is it wrong to like guys more than girls? I’ve tried - I’ve gotten those magazines Bobby and Luke freak out about - I’ve tried watching porn! Nothing works! I can’t stop my feelings!” Alex could barely stop talking now that he’d started, fear running his mouth as he ranted to Reggie, “I want to be normal! I want to like girls and have crushes on them, to want to hold Lydia Jones’s hand and not her brothers! But I can’t! God, Reggie I-I just want-”  _

_ Alex cut himself off with a sob. He curled around himself, sick with what he had just admitted, what he had implied to Reggie.  _

_ “Alex.” Alex prepared himself. This was it - he had ruined everything. Reggie was going to yell at him just like his dad did, tell him he was disgusting and was a freak - “Alex it’s ok you feel like that.” _

_ What?  _

_ Alex froze, not wanting to get his hopes up.  _

_ “It isn't wrong. Or gross, or whatever someones told you. It’s ok you want to hold Matts's hand - although I’ll warn you I don’t think he washes them a lot.” Alex laughed wetly at Reggie's jab, “I promise you, it's okay to feel these things.” _

_ “You don't-” Alex swallowed, “you don’t hate me?” _

_ Reggie shook his head rapidly, “Hate you? Never! I don’t care if you like guys-” Alex winced but Reggie raddled on, “you're my best friend! Nothing will ever change that!”  _

_ “I-” Alex blinked hard, staring at Reggie in amazement, “I’m your best friend?”  _

_ Reggie looked at him, exasperated, “Really? That's what you get out of that?”  _

_ Alex shook his head, “Sorry I just - thought that would be Luke,”  _

_ “Alex,” Reggie said fondly, “I can have more than one best friend.” _

_ The two smiled widely at one another, falling into a comfortable silence. _

_ “Hey Reggie…” Alex said softly, not wanting to break the peace they’d fallen into. _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “You really are ok with me being,” Alex swallowed, “gay?” _

_ “Alex,” Reggie turned towards him, “I love you no matter what.” _

_ “Thank you.” Alex felt his shoulders slump in relief, falling slightly to the left as he bumped shoulders with Reggie. _

_ “You don't have to thank me for being a decent human being,” Reggie smiled softly, gently nudging the other.  _

“Missing?” Alex was brought back to the present by Willie, the other boy sounding confused. “But I just saw him!”

“What?” Luke yelled loudly, startling Julie and Flynn, who couldn’t see nor hear Willie.

“Where?” Alex’s eyes widened, “Willie, where?

Willie swallowed, “You guys won’t like this..”

“Where?” Luke demanded, eyes hard. 

“At the Hollywood Ghost Club,” Willie said softly, “ _performing_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had this idea the other day lol - 
> 
> narnia but jatp style 
> 
> Julie finds an old wardrobe in the attic that used to belong to her mother and enters it only to discover another world inside it. at first, everything seems perfect in this world, from its food to the music and to its people - but then Julie learns about the cold and controlling Caleb who aims to take over everything with his musical powers. Julie suddenly finds herself in the middle of the battle as the only one who can save everyone before its too late! feat. Flynn, Carrie and, of course, the boys ;)
> 
> lemme know if you wanna know more about it! I'm always down to talk hehe
> 
> follow me on insta! 
> 
> @stonedkc


	3. a daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has a master plan...but what exactly is it and what does it have to do with Reggie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introduction of a oc (there will be a few hehe) 
> 
> we learn more about the club and its purpose and reggie starts to realize something isn't exactly right with his memories ;)

His first performance with Caleb and the other ghosts at the club actually went well if Reggie was being honest with himself. 

The crowd loved it, and it helped calm his nerves a lot from how twisted and frantic they had been before the performance began. 

Reggie had felt freer than he had in a long time, playing his bass while Caleb sang and danced, the sound of his bass running through his bones. 

He had poofed back to the back-rooms instead of mingling with the crowd after, hands still shaking from adrenaline as he put his bass down carefully. It was the only thing he really had left of his old life. 

Caleb said his old flannel and jacket would serve only as reminders of sad times so letting them go would be the best option. He hadn't really wanted to part with them but knew in the end Caleb had been right - like always.

Nowadays he wore simple jeans and a plain black shirt, hair pushed back from his face. Honestly, he was just thankful Caleb didn't make him get rid of his bass and use a different one. 

He wondered if  _ they _ even noticed as his bass vanished. Caleb told him they probably wouldn't care about the fact he had left, too focused on the fact William had returned to them. 

While Reggie knew Caleb was always right, a small part of himself hoped they noticed. 

"Good performance tonight Reggie," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Reggie turned to see Blake - the Club's drummer - standing in the doorway awkwardly. Blake had been one of the first people Reggie had met when he arrived. She was around 20 years old but had died in the 1950s. From what Reggie could tell, she was kind but soft-spoken and extremely talented at the drums. 

"Thanks," Reggie replied just as softly, "Um, nice drumming out there." 

Blake smiled softly, "Thanks." 

Reggie bit his lip. Why was talking so hard? "So, um, you've been at the club for a long time?" 

Blake nodded, shifting slightly, "Yeah, Caleb found me a couple of years after I died. Offered me a spot here since I could play the drums." 

"Does the...the…" Reggie couldn't place it into words. How do you describe feeling like a fog fell over you every time you touched your instrument to someone without sounding, well, crazy? Reggie knew it wasn't exactly normal but he also didn't know if he was alone in the feeling. 

Blake tilted her head, her brown eyes glittering slightly in the lights. "The what?" 

"Blake. Reginald." a stern voice startled them both. Caleb had arrived. 

"Caleb," Blake said softly, nodding towards the older ghost. 

Caleb eyed her before turning to Reggie with a smile, "Great performance out there tonight Reginald. Next time, come out and mingle with us all." 

Reggie winced, "Oh yeah - for, uh, for sure. Next time." 

"Blake." Caleb said firmly, looking towards the girl, "Show Reggie to his space. He's your new neighbour after all." 

Blake nodded softly, looking small beside the taller man. Reggie wondered if he looked small beside Caleb too. 

"Oh, and Blake," Caleb said as he turned to leave, looking over his shoulder towards them both. Reggie swore his eyes glowed purple for a split second, "make sure to explain the  _ rules _ to dear Reginald here." 

"Yes sir." Blake nodded shakily, looking slightly pale. Reggie dug his nails into the palms of his hands, repressing a shiver that wanted to run through him. 

As Reggie watched Caleb leave, he couldn't stop the feeling that something wasn't quite right that floated in his stomach. 

After a few seconds of silence, Blake spoke, "Come on. We have a long night ahead of us." 

  
  


"So as long as we perform, we're ok right?" Reggie asked, mind reeling from Blakes's words. He leaned back against the wall. His new room was small but honestly quite nice if Reggie was being honest. It looked a lot like his room from his childhood - it even had the familiar stains on the carpet. 

Blake nodded,” Yes. As long as you listen to Caleb and perform when he wants you to, you’ll be fine. If you resist…”

“More jolts,” Reggie sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “Just great.”

Blake bit her lip, seemingly debating between saying something else, “Listen, myself and some of the other ghosts heard what you did for Wille.”

“Hmmm? Oh you mean getting him set free?” Reggie said, looking confused. 

Blake nodded, “I want you to know you've earned our respect for that. It was a brave thing to do.”

Reggie shook his head, “It was the right thing to do.”

“Sometimes...sometimes we aren’t brave enough to do the right thing,” Blake replied softly, looking towards the ground, “Please believe me when I say that.”

“How long have you been here?” Reggie asked, trying to change the conversation. He didn’t want to talk about his choices. After all, no matter how ‘brave’ they were, Reggie had made them in a desperate attempt to feel useful. To him, that wasn't bravery but cowardness. 

“It’ll be 73 years soon,” Blake said softly, “I spent 3 years out in the world before Caleb found me, offered to let me join the club. At the time, it was the better option.”

Reggie couldn't stop himself, “How did you die?”

Blake smiled softly, “I was sick. It's kinda bittersweet, you know? Knowing that what killed me is easily cured today. Ultimately though, the advancements of the world amaze me.”

“Oh yeah like Twinkies,” Regie said offhandedly, “Those have to be a creation of god-” 

Blake laughed softly, “I meant more like modern medicine and cars but yes Twinkies are interesting.” 

“Oh,” Reggie blushed, “Yeah those are cool too.” 

“The Club acts as a halfway house for ghosts,” Blake said softly as if she wanted only Reggie to hear her talking, “It gives us energy and protects us from fading or dying.”

“Ghosts can die?” Reggie blinked, “But aren't we already dead?” 

“Some ghosts end up having what we call ‘Second Death’. It mostly happens to ghosts who can never finish their unfinished business.” Blake told him, “More ghosts fade than anything. Fading happens when you run out of energy.”

“So the club...supplies us with energy?” 

Blake nodded, “But the club also needs support - a powerful ghost to help keep it in focus. It’s basically a spirit as well so it needs the power like we do. Without said ghost, the house would fade away, taking all the ghosts tied to it with it.”

“Caleb.” Reggie said softly, “He’s the club's ghost.”

Blake shifted slightly, “Well yes and no.” 

Reggie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean, yes and no?”

Blake bit her lip, “That night - when you and your band performed with us - something shifted. Caleb felt it, we felt it. The club was torn.”

“Torn?” 

“It felt a stronger presence and nearly tied itself to that one instead,” Blake said calmly, “Caleb almost lost control of the club - us as well. Without our loyalty, without our strength, he has no power. We are his power. It's why he was so desperate to get you and your band to join us.”

“We’d make him stronger.” Reggie finished, looking slightly dazed. 

“Exactly,” Blake said, frowning slightly. “I’ll admit, I was shocked to see you here Reggie. You and your band, you -” 

Reggie looked away, “I don't want to talk about it. Please.” 

Blake softened, “Ok. But...if you ever do want to talk about it...I know we just met and all but-”

“Blake,” Reggie smiled slightly, “Thank you.” 

Blake smiled back, “I’ll leave you alone for now, so you can think things over. But I can introduce you to some of the others later? If you want?” 

Reggie nodded gratefully, “That would be nice, thanks.”

Once Blake had left, and Reggie was left alone to his thoughts, he couldn’t help but wonder about what the other presence was that made the club tear. 

Caleb was extremely powerful, it would have to take a strong ghost to tempt it. Maybe it was...maybe it was Luke. Reggie squeezed his eyes shut at the name. Instantly his thoughts switched to his … ex-band. That hurt more to say than he thought it would. 

Have they noticed his absence yet? Had Willie made it back to them? Were they... were they worried for him? 

Reggie shifted so he was laying sideways on the bed, curling in on himself as he did. He kept his eyes closed, trying to calm his breathing. 

Caleb said they wouldn’t notice him gone. Caleb told him it was time to move on, look towards bigger and better things. Performing tonight had proved Caleb right in him not needing Alex and Luke and Julie - he could perform amazing without them. But that didn’t stop himself from  _ wanting _ to be with them. 

Something just felt... off with performing with Caleb and the other ghosts. When he was on the stage, listening to Caleb sing, a daze had seemingly fallen over him. One minute he was playing, the next he was in the back. He could remember performing, vaguely and if he thought about it a lot. But he couldn’t remember arriving on stage or anything else. 

In fact, the last thing he really remembered was the purple glow of Caleb's eyes. 

Reggie curled more in on himself, trying to ignore the cold feeling in his stomach and the tightening in his chest. 

Caleb wouldn't have done something to him...would he have?


End file.
